MC's Death Because of Saving his Son
by Franzenials
Summary: What will be each God's reaction, when they saw how you died during an accident while saving your son?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, Dad, Can we go eat somewhere please? And besides I'm doing great in school now!" asked Aicki who was your 13 year old child with Ichthys. "Hmmm.. Well... It's okay with me! But is it with your father?" I said while looking at Ichthys with pleading eyes. "Don't worry mom, it's okay without dad with us now. I'm okay with just you!" Aicki said. "What am I hearing now? My son going with his mom, without me?" "Now, now, no need to fight over it, Ichthys you'll come with us, right Aicki?" I said. "Of course! I was just messing with you dad!" Aicki said. "Aicki, you're exactly like your father!" I said while amused by his trick! "Haha! But no one's better than me!" Ichthys said, and with that we proceeded to our rooms to dress our selves.

 ** _At the City_**

"Mom! Let's eat right there! The food looks so delicious!" Aicki said dragging both Ichthys and me to the food chain he saw. Me and Ichthys just looked at each other and smiled. We ended up buying the food Aicki and Ichthys wants, they both have the same taste buds, and it's like Aicki was a younger version of Ichthys! We all sat down at the table near the counter and waited for the food. "Mom, Dad, Thank you! You both are the best parents I could wish for." Aicki said while looking at us with loving eyes. "Aicki, you know that me and your father will always love you, no matter what happens." I said and Ichthys added "And we will do our best to always protect you, make you happy and be the best parents ever." With that Aicki hugged us both.

After eating we got out of the food chain and walked hand in hand by the side walk, this is the most happiest day of my life. "Dad! It's, it's my celebrity crush! I can't believe that she's here! And.. alone? Well, never mind that let's go! I want to have a picture with here!" Aicki shouted while pointing at a girl sitting at a bench. The girl was really beautiful. "Wow! Aicki she's as beautiful as your mom!" Ichthys said while looking at me. Just then Aicki ran out of us and through the streets, *Beeeeeeeeeeeeep!* and a big truck is about to hit him. Without any second thoughts I rushed to him and pushed him out of the way resulting to me being hit. *Baam!* "Ooow!" I shouted in pain as I felt my head bumped into the truck that forced me to lie on the floor. To maid it worse I felt so much pain on my stomach I felt it two times and the second time I opened my eyes and saw the wheels of the truck on my stomach. I cried in pain and heard two voices shouting. "Mom!" "Katherine!" the next thing I saw the truck up-side-down. It's probably because of Ichthys' power. "Katherine! Hold on! W-we're bringing you to the hospital! J-just hold on!" Ichthys said as he held me in his strong arms. I'm in so much pain, I don't think I can make it, I want to see them both for the last time. "Ichthys... Where's.. Aicki?" I asked "Mom!" Aicki shouted as he approached me. Aicki's okay, I'm so happy, I just need totell them this. "Ichthys, I-I love y-you... Please protect our s-son, no matter what happens. Aicki, Always love your dad and respect him... I-I both love you so much." "No.. No, no, no, no! Katherine, don't leave me! Don't leave us! We still have many things to do! I can't live without you!" Ichthys said as he started to cry and tears dropped off his eyes. "Mom! I'm sorry, please, please, just hold on. Don't do this." Aicki said as he too started crying. I had nothing to do, Even though I wanted to stay, I wanted to hug them and say that I'm okay, I can't. I gave them a smile of love and reached out to wipe their tears, I can feel my eyes slowly closing and I'm losing consciousness.

As Katherine loosed her consciousness, her hands that were reaching both their faces fell. Ichthys loosed no time and while crying and sobbing hardly he carried you to somewhere no people can see and quickly teleported all of you to the hospital.

He was trembling as he saw your body being carried to the emergency room. "No! This can't be happening! I can't lose her!" Ichthys began shouting at the waiting room with only his son by his side. "Dad, I'm so sorry, I, I didn't mean to do that, I was just-" his son tried to explain but was stopped by the doctor approaching them with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry, We did our best, but she was already dead when she got here, We are really sorry. You can now see her in her room." The doctor said. "No! No! She's n-not dead! You're just pranking me! No! She, She's not dead!" Ichthys said as he fell on his knees, crying hardly. "Doctor, my mom can't be, you must have just got an error, can you recheck it?" Aicky said "Sorry but, we had rechecked it a couple of times, we're really sorry." The Doctor said. With that the doctor left. "Dad I'm s-" Aicki tried again but was stopped again by his dad's smile "Don't worry, your mom did that because she loves you, you don't need to blame yourself son." His father explained. With that Ichthys went to his wife's room and when he entered it, it crushed his heart and his vision went blurred. Tears started over flowing in his eyes. It's so painful to see his love not moving, and it's much painful on the fact that she'll never smile for him and his son never again. "Why? I-I can't live without you, I can't do this without you, your my everything, please, please wake up. Wake up and give me your smile again. I can't lose you now! I don't want to! I love you so much, Katherine. Please." As Ichthys started crying and begging her to wake up, the Gods were contacted by Aicki and they all rushed to the hospital. The minute they got in the hospital they saw Aicki, "W-we're sorry, Aicki." Dui said as he approached the young boy and hugging him. "Uncle Dui, mom's, mom's gone. And it's all because of me! I'm such a fool to run and never looked at the streets." Aicki said crying at Dui's Chest. "Shhh.. It's not your fault." Dui tried to comfort Aicki. "Where's Ichthys?" Leon asked. "He's in my mom's death room." Aicki answered still sobbing on Dui's chest. "I hope he's okay, I mean we all know how much he loves his wife." Huedhaut said. "Do you think we should go get him?" Teorus asked. "No, give him time to process all of this." Scorpio said, then all the Gods looked at Scorpio with surprised eyes. They didn't expect him to care about that. Then Scorpio imminently gave them an angry face, "Wh-what now! Do you all really think I'm a cold hearted person!" Scorpio said as he glared at them.

They all went in front of her death room, they can see Ichthys crying hardly through the glass window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hey! It's Franzenials here! So here are Ichthys and Dui! I'm doing my best to upload the others! Next up, Leon !Thank you! Enjoy!**

 **Dui:**

"Mom, What time will dad arrive this afternoon? I really need help on my assignment!" shouted your 13 year old son who was in his room. "Sorry sweetie but it looks like he can't come that early today. But let me help you, what is that all about?" I asked and opened the door in his room only seeing him blushing. I waited and he spoke up, "W-well i-it's all about the... Oh..Oh...I-Ireally didn't know th-that it's this easy! Thanks Mom, but it looks like I don't need help any more, hehe." Dennis said. But it's really obvious that he's just making that up, how cute! "Are you sure Dennis?" I asked "Yeah mom, I-I'm sure, I'll just you know.. call you or Dad if I need help." Dennis said while wearing his dad's smile. "Dennis, you're just like a younger version of Dui!" I said and he hugged me. "I Love you mom." Dennis said. "I Love you and your father more!" I said while kissing him on the cheek.

I left his room and got to the kitchen, _'Hmmm, what could he want?"_ I thought as I pick some bread and his favourite cherry jam from the fridge and made him a sandwich. And I decided to call Dui. *Ring*Ring* "Hello? Is this the Cherry Pie deliver hotline!?" Dui said "Dui! Really?! A Cherry Pie Delivery Hotline?" I asked "Oh! Katherine! It's you! Do you need anything? Are you okay?" Dui asked with a worried tone. "Of course! I just called you, to ask if you're going home early." I said "Is that so? Well, wait let me see... Oh sorry... I can't go back that early today, maybe I'll go home around 7-8 p.m., why?" he asked "Well I was making sandwiches for Dennis and I was going to make you some, but it looks like I'm only making Dennis'. So.. How's work?" you asked "It's good! Thanks for calling me by the way, to hear your voice gives me energy now!" he said and I chuckled "Dui, am I disturbing? I mean I can end the call now." I said "No, not really, wait I want to tell you something." He said with a serious tone "What is it?" "I Love you, so much!" he said "I love you to Dui!" I said. "Hey do you-" when Dui was about to say something I heard Ichthys' voice, stopping him, "DUI! Dui! This is not good! Follow me, It's-It's about.. No! Just follow me!" Ichthys said probably panicking. "Dui I think I should go now. Bye love you!" I said. 'Love you too!' I heard his voice in my mind. Then I ended the call.

Even though he's not coming I'll still make him a sandwich, his has a 'I Love you Dui -Katherine' Above I just putted it again in the fridge and went to Dennis' room. Then there was a knock on the door.

 ** _In The Heavens_**

"What is it, Ichthys! Can't you see!? I was having a nice conversation with my love!" Dui said angrily. "Dui, maybe, maybe that's your last happy conversation with her." Ichthys said "Stop it, Ichthys, I'm not really in for some pranks now, hahaha" Dui said "I'm not! I'm not pranking you! Hue! He, he had a vision!" Ichthys shouted "What do you mean?" Dui asked "Follow me Dui, before it's too late!" Ichthys said yanking Dui with him and they arrived at the department of wishes where Hue was waiting for them, also panicking. "Dui, I just saw a vision, it's about Katherine, she is going to be slayed by one of her kind today! It's probably going to happen now or any time today." Hue said "No! What should I do! I'm leaving! Please tell the king what happened! Thank you Hue and Ichthys!"Dui said snapping his fingers and he arrived at your house.

 ** _At your house_**

When he arrived he heard your scream and the door was partly open, "Ah! DUI!" you screamed he hurried inside to see got stabbed right in the chest with a knife, 2 men laughing and your son tied up with ropes. "Dui,-" you called out to him weekly and Dennis too "Dad!". Dui controlled himself to not turn into his shadow self, with anger he faced the two men who were laughing hardly, "What do we have here! It's the—Ahhhhh!" one of the men spoke and was stopped by Dui's power, he snapped his fingers and the two men were tied up-side-down. Dui rushed to you and snap his fingers again to realise his son. "Katherine!" he shouted "Dui, I-I made you a sandwich it's cherry." You said and tried to smile your best, "A-and we're going to eat them together, r-right? You're going to stand up and help yourself, right?" he said while crying, and all what you can do was to smile at him, you knew that this was your last moment as whole family, seeing the man you first love and the fruit of your love together, a single tear dropped "Dennis promise me to always love your father, no matter what happens from here on, Dui, always protect.. and.. love our son, don't give up, be happy.. find someone.. who you'll love as a replacement for me, make sure that she'll love you and our son and make you both happy.. I l-love you Dui, I want to stay but I can't. I...love...you...both." that was your last words. "Mom! No!" Dennis cried, "I love you too, and I can't find a replacement for you, Katherine, you'll always be the one that I'll only love. Don't do this! We still have many things to do as a family. You promised to always be there. Please still hold on! Hold on to my hand! You promised that you won't let go! Please!" Dui said and hugged you tight. You caressed his cheek and as loosed consciousness. Your hands dropped as your eyelids slowly fell. Dui caught it and pressed it again on his cheeks as more tears fell from his eyes. He sends telephatic messages to you. "Katherine, stop pranking me, me and your son are waiting for you to open your eyes" but he was answered by silence he tried again "Katherine, look I made you a cherry pie, come and taste it" he failed again "Don't do this, Don't LEAVE ME! I love you and I'll always will". He looked at your whole body and saw that the knife was still in you. That was when he can't control it anymore and Shadow Dui showed up, "What the! Who did this to you! NO! Did the other Dui did this! I will never forgive him!" he shouted "Dad it wasn't your other self's fault! It's them!" Dennis said pointing to the now scared men tied up side down. "Seriously!? This is only what he can afford to do!? They killed you! The one we both love! The first thing I loved!" Shadow Dui said glaring at the two men, he stood up as his first tears began to creep down his face. This was the first time he cried. "You'll regret what you did! You both need to be punished! And that is the punishment of.. death!" Shadow Dui said as he slowly approached them while making a sphere in his hands, every tear Dui was shedding the larger the sphere gets. He felt a thug on his arm, he looked back with a glare. It was his son Dennis, but he cared less "Dad! Mom wouldn't like this! Please don't do it!" Dennis said he glared at him, sending him telaphetic messages "Don't you ever stop me in doing this! They killed my wife, your mom!" then Dennis sended him a telephatic message to "Do you even care for her feelings! She doesn't wants you, Dad, to end up getting a punishment just because of her!" Shadow Dui glared harder and looked him in the eye. He saw his eyes, they were your eyes, that was the only thing Dennis' got from you. It was the eyes he loved! It was his only weakness. He can't take it, he and the other Dui can't both take the pain. The sphere slowly shrank and disappeared. He slowly looked back and faced you, he removed the knife from you and hugged you tightly "I'm sorry, for not being able to protect you. Sorry because I only said this to you once, I Love you, I love you so much! Please open your eyes and give me one last smile." He said and kissed your lips. "Dad, Mom has made you a sandwich a cherry one, she said to show you that too, he handed the cake to shadow Dui and it said 'I Love you, both my Duis –Katherine' it made him smile "I believe the other Dui also have the right to see that too. "Ah!...(looked around) What did shadow Dui did this time.?" Dui asked. Dennis took the sandwich and gave it to his father "Dad." He said Dui read the message that caused him to cry more.

Outside the house were the Gods. "We should get those evil gold fishes and show them to the police." Leon said, "I felt sorry for Dui. I didn't know that goldfishes can kill each other" Hue said "No, let's not get them now, give them time alone" Ichthys said and Teorus and Scorpio can only look at Dui, Dennis and Katherine.


End file.
